


When Light and Darkness Intersects

by CCGeek



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCGeek/pseuds/CCGeek
Summary: Light is shining shadow. Shadow is silent light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	When Light and Darkness Intersects

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on FFN under the same name.

Engraved in the planet’s memory, was the miracle of light and shadow intersecting. True, time brought many unlikely allies, but this, overwrote the melody of destiny that had been composed over the millenniums, and altered greatly the harmony that existed, to an extent, as to which, it never had been before. The whole planet watched in stunned silence, as they bore witness to a miracle; light and shadow crossing paths, engraving their selves, into a single form.

Who could have imagined, that their blades would have crossed, and they would have fought side by side, when their clans were at war? Not even the Wisest. But it did happen. They fought for justice, they fought for hope, they fought for Cray. Their destiny came alive. Their united power exceeded the limits that never had been perceived before. 

When all of Cray had lost all hope, when all corners had been filled with despair, they rose like a blazing sun amidst the raging battlefield. They were no longer two forces; that of courage, and that of resolve; but had truly merged their powers into a single force; Him; the force of righteousness.

When the Planet was at the verge of destruction; at the verge of being engulfed by a darkness, darker than even the Abyss, He arose.

An Embodiment of Compromise; His Courageous Resolve was one to behold.

With a gallant war cry, He stepped into the battlefield, with unfathomable courage, and fierce determination.   
"At long last, the time has come to put an end to this war! Soldiers who possess both courage and determination, follow me!"

Hence, He led the forces of Cray, to the Battle. Wherever His blade touched, the Darkness faltered; and hope restored. 

He, who surmounted the greatest Enemy to the Planet since the dawn of Time. 

His Lordship. 

His Majesty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my readers, and critics. I admit, this is my first fanfic, and I like experimenting with Cray lore. So, most of my writings will be centered around Cray lore. {Though I do support some ships, infrequent as though it may be :)}. So, I ask you to drop a review and leave a kudos, if you liked it. Thanks for reading, and see you later. Adieu!


End file.
